Debbie Snell (Happy Returns)
Debbie Snell was a minor character in Only Fools And Horses who appeared in one episode, Happy Returns (21st February 1985). As she was the daughter of Del Boy's old girlfriend June Snell, 9 months before Debbie was born, Del thought he ws her father until June said her father was Del's best friend Albie Littlewood. Biography Backstory Debbie Snell was born in January 1966 to June Snell. Debbie's father Albie Littlewood had died in a railway accident 4 months previously. Debbie and her mother lived in Zimbabwe House, Nyrere Estate, Peckham, London, SE15. June remarried and had a son Jason in 1974. 1984 Debbie Snell started dating Rodney Trotter in late 1984/early 1985. She worked in a local newsagents and one time Rodney wanted to buy a dirty mag but got Del to do it. Debbie asked Del which one he wants and Del then asked Rodney to wind him up in front of Debbie. Rodney got closer to Debbie. Del saw Debbie's younger brother Jason sat outside Zimbabwe House so took him back home and his mother was Del's old flame June Snell. Del and June said how they split up in September 1965. Rodney came round so Del and June went down The Nags Head for a drink. Del was told that Debbie has a birthday coming up and is 19 years old. Del then worked out that 19 and a half years ago him and June split up. Del thought Debbie could be his daughter, and that may be why June broke up with him so suddenly all those years ago. Del said to her that he knows why she left him but did not say what it was he knew then rushed to the toilets. Del confided in Trigger and Trigger asked if Del was sure she was his daughter. Trigger then said the Debbie short changed him in the newsagents the other day, and as Del is a bit of a money grabber, he deduced that he was Debbie's father. Del was also alarmed that Rodney was dating someone who could be his niece. Del rushed round to June's flat and demanded Rodney come home with him, not telling him why he was suddenly so against Rodney being with Debbie. Del offered to buy Debbie a gold watch for her birthday. Back at Del's flat Rodney accused Del of coming onto Debbie, either that or being jealous that he may end up with a nice little wife. Del then said that Debbie is his daughter as 19 and a half years ago him and June split up, and Debbie will be 19 next week. Del said he could see him and Rodney's late mum Joan Mavis Trotter in Debbie. Rodney said he has met someone who really means something to him and she turns out to be his niece. Rodney asked Del to go and see June to see if it was definite. He then said he may have a nightmare that his wife calls him "Uncle Rodney". Del demanded the truth off June and told June to tell Debbie that he is her father. June thought when Del said he knew why she left him, that he really knew. June said Debbie is not his kid. Del said she must be as she was born 6 months after they broke up. Del then asked if he is not her father then who is. June admitted it was Del's best friend Albie Littlewood. For 19 years, Del had been riddled with guilt over Albie's death. He believed Albie had died whilst using the railway line as a short cut when on his way to see him at the pub (Albie's bicycle had fallen onto a live rail and electrocuted him). June informs Del that Albie was actually on his way to see her, so had nothing to feel guilty over. But Del tells June that is not the cause of his guilt. The real cause of his guilt is even if Albie had avoided his death that fateful night, Del would not have been at the pub to see him; Del was busy cheating on June with Deirdre, Albie's girlfriend. Just when the misunderstanding appears to be cleared up, Del realises it is too late, as Debbie seems to have fallen for Mickey Pearce, Rodney's best friend. As Del leaves the flat, he sarcastically tells Mickey not to take a shortcut across the railway line, leaving Mickey bemused by Del's comment. Due to Debbie cheating on Rodney with Mickey, Rodney and Debbie split up by the time his grandfather died a week or 2 later. In late 1986, June Snell met up with Del again when he took her to an opera to gatecrash Rodney's evening with a noble girl. Rodney was worried that June would mention that he used to date her daughter Debbie. June did so, embarrassing Rodney in front of Lady Victoria. June said Debbie is living with a Cypriot man now. Memorable info Born: January 1966 Full Name: Debra Snell Parents: Albie Littlewood and June Snell Siblings: Jason Snell (half, same mother) Family Father Albie Littlewood Mother June Snell Siblings Jason Snell (half, same mother) Appearances *Happy Returns (21st February 1985) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1985. Category:Series 4 (1985) minor characters. Category:Snell family. Category:1965 births. Category:Shop assistants.